<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hyperspeed by riceballs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645440">hyperspeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs'>riceballs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, M/M, Mentioned violence, minor language, space bandits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s never a dull moment aboard the VISION.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Awaken The World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hyperspeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten wonders if this is how Doyoung always felt during space runs, biting his nails and nervously waiting inside the U ship for their team to reappear.</p><p> </p><p>Back then it was fun - wondering to what level they could get Doyoung pissed and who could cause the most damage (which Ten would proudly claim was himself). But nowadays, Doyoung and Taeyong have settled down in Coruscant and opened a bar, Jaehyun’s a professional podracer, Mark’s in some weird rap comedy duo with a Zabrak named Johnny, and Ten… well Ten’s the one staring outside of the VISION’s dashboard glass now, eyes trained on the Resonance Bar right outside - specifically at the door, willing for a familiar face to appear. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you we should have gotten trackers for those three.” he grumbles. Next to him in the pilot’s seat, Kun lets out a laugh, merely flipping the page of his magazine. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine, Ten. You keep forgetting that Hendery and Xiaojun have been doing this long before they joined us, and they’re not dead yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you that when we first met those two, they were getting their asses kicked on Naboo by Jisung?” Kun just chuckles again at that, shaking his head fondly at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>When people first meet their crew, most would be surprised to find that it was <em> Ten </em> who was the bigger worrywart between the two and not Kun. Ten can see why, considering how when he had first met Kun (who back then, had blonde hair and was traveling around with a Kage named Taeil), he was expecting a Doyoung 2.0, with his gentle face and responsible aura. </p><p> </p><p>But Ten guesses it’s always the quiet ones, because not even a day later, Kun had managed to piss off half the people on Tatooine’s trading post, and by the end of the week, they were all but banned from the place - chased out by a mob of angry traders. Afterward, Doyoung was annoyed, considering he’d hired Kun and Taeil to <em> help </em> with the trading, but it was a pleasant surprise to Ten, as they were practically shooting their way to the ship, Kun’s deep laughter between each shot mixed with Ten’s own whoops of excitement. </p><p> </p><p>From then on, Ten’s perception of Kun had been completely shattered, and a year later when Doyoung and Taeyong decided to be a boring old couple and settle down, Ten reached out to Kun and found out Taeil had also decided to be a boring old man and open a karaoke bar. They met up at said bar, lamented over their ex-partners and the woes of wanting financial security, and two hours and a dozen drinks later - the start of VISION had been born. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, it’s been a rollercoaster of adventures, a year and a half of making some friends and even more enemies across the galaxy, hopping from planet to planet and taking any job that came their way, and - quite possibly Ten’s favorite part - falling in love.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” that had suddenly reminded Ten of something. “I need to ask you something.” He turns to Kun, who had finally put down his magazine. </p><p> </p><p>“About our wedding ceremony, what do you think about having it on Earth?” </p><p> </p><p>Kun looks surprised. “Earth? Why? Is there even any place there for us to hold it at?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a perfect representation of our lives after we get married then, empty and desolate of any happiness.” Ten jokes, understanding Kun’s concern. For nearly 20 years now, Earth had been a completely barren wasteland, void of anything except the rare scavenger group. </p><p> </p><p>“I just figured it’d be kind of romantic, considering we were both born there,” Kun hums at that. Both Ten and Kun were literally amongst the last batch of humans born on Earth, and even if neither had lived there since age 3, Ten still feels it has a hint of romance to it, starting a new journey at the place where it all began. “Besides, we’ve been promising to visit Jungwoo for months now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, true.” Back when the VISION first started, it had been Kun, Ten, Jungwoo and Lucas. The four of them had gotten along just fine, to the point where Lucas had cried a literal river when Jungwoo decided to join his brother Sungchan down on Earth as part of a scavenger group. Ten remembers that night, not because of how sad it was having to say goodbye to Jungwoo, but more for the fact that Lucas’ tears had gotten all over his skin and as a result of stupid android genetics and their sensitive metal skin, rusted it all. Jungwoo ended up staying for another month to help make money for repairs, and by the end of it all, everyone was over the initial sentimentality and more than happy to part ways. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys better not drag me to that shithole of a planet just for your wedding or I swear I’m leaving VISION and going back to the bar,” the walkie beside them suddenly crackles to life. Ten peeks out of the dashboard to see Winwin rolling his eyes at them both, and flipped their technician as his response.</p><p> </p><p>“As if Doyoung would take your ass back.” That was a lie, considering Ten still gets angry holograms of Doyoung cursing the two out for convincing Winwin to leave, but in the same vein, Winwin has been making the same threat nearly every week but has yet to follow through, meaning - as Ten loved to jokingly complain - they were still stuck with “this high-maintenance asshole named Winwin.”</p><p> </p><p>Secretly though, Ten wouldn’t change that for the world - wouldn’t change any of it. When Jungwoo had first left, Ten thought their group of three was enough. They had a good-ass pilot (no one could deny Kun’s skills), the muscle of the group (androids were notoriously strong), and the obvious brain of their operations (as much as Kun would argue not, Ten claimed that role). </p><p> </p><p>But then Winwin joined their team (read: they poached him from Doyoung and Taeyong). They ran into Hendery and Xiaojun getting their asses kicked (no matter what the two would say), and with Yangyang… well, Ten figures it’s just luck Kun didn’t run the Mirialan over with their ship the first time they met the boy. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a mismatched crew, and when Renjun first heard they’d decided to start a team, he was worried for all their safety and sanity (Ten thinks that's funny coming from Renjun, considering his ship has Chenle for crying out loud). There are times when Ten would agree with Renjun however. Winwin always looks two seconds away from pushing someone out of the ship, Lucas seems to cause some technology failure every other day, and sometimes being in the same room with the trio drives Ten more insane than the few months he spent cooped up on DREAM’s ship in the same room as Jeno and Jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>And then there was Kun - who despite looking like the poster boy of responsibility and maturity, was always threatening to crash the ship if the rest of them didn’t “shut up and let me pilot in peace!”</p><p> </p><p>So yeah - maybe there was some truth in Renjun’s statement. A lot of truth in Renjun’s statement really. But at the same time, it’s been nearly half a year of traveling as the seven they were right now, and they’ve been pretty successful so far - so Ten’s pretty confident in their skills as a team. </p><p> </p><p>The walkie crackles back to life. Ten glances lazily outside their ship to see if Winwin had another smart comment to make, but Winwin’s not even holding his. He jolts up in his seat, grabbing the walkie and pressing it on. </p><p> </p><p>“Xiaojun, Hendery, Yangyang, what’s your status?” he calls into it. Besides him, Kun looks over as if to berate him again, but seeing the intensity on Ten’s face causes Kun to sit up instead, his eyes trained on the door of Resonance Bar instead. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no answer for a moment, only another crackle. Now Winwin is on alert as well, the three of them watching with bated breath. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the door bangs open, and Ten can see Yangyang stumbling out, racing almost immediately for the ship. Ten curses as Kun leaps into immediate pilot mode, turning the engine on and powering up the controls. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo let’s get the fuck out of here let’s go!” Ten hears Xiaojun screech into the walkie. There’s heavy thumps behind him as Lucas drops from the kitchen down the hatch to help with the liftoff, at the exact same time that Winwin enters the cockpit, strapping himself in. <em>One. </em>Ten keeps his eyes on Yangyang, and then Hendery and Xiaojun who come racing out right behind him, their arms waving in panic as they rush for the ship. In Xiaojun’s hand is the package they came for - but the angry bandits that came running out of the bar behind the three clued Ten in that they <em> probably </em>didn’t get it through the most peaceful of ways. </p><p> </p><p><em> Two. Three. Four. </em> Ten counts as the three jump into their ship. Lucas fires a few warning shots at the mob, before he pulls the hatch up and locks it. <em> Five. </em> He motions for Kun to go as soon as Lucas appears in the cockpit and straps himself in. Almost immediately the VISION lifts off. Any other time, Ten would rather be focused on how hot Kun looked in pilot mode, because even after knowing Kun for so long it still never failed to get him on how <em> sexy </em>Kun was while doing something so simple as flying a damn spaceship. </p><p> </p><p>But Ten guesses sometime within the last six months he really did become a parent - because almost immediately as they entered space Ten turned to face the three, frantically scanning them all over for injuries. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened back there?” Kun asks. “Were you guys attacked? Ambushed? Ran into Jisung?”</p><p> </p><p>Ten elbows Kun hard at the last one, mouthing a <em> What the fuck. </em> Kun merely rolls his eyes and mouths back, <em> It’s a valid concern! </em></p><p> </p><p>Hendery and Xiaojun look grimly at each other, while Yangyang drops his head into his hands, visibly distressed. Ten feels his heart drop. Sure the trio annoys him a lot, like <em> a lot </em>actually, but they were still so young, and really should have had one of the more experienced ones on their team join them on this job instead of just throwing them straight to the wolves-</p><p> </p><p>“Yuta was there.” </p><p> </p><p>Kun nearly slams the breaks, as Ten screeches. “Yuta??!!?” </p><p> </p><p>Winwin and Lucas exchange looks, amusement on their face. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me,” Ten starts again, as Kun lets out a giant groan and drops his head on the back of his chair. “That you three made us all panic, break a whole bunch of flying regulations, and bust ass out of Corellia because of <em> fucking Yuta Nakamoto????? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“In our defense,” Xiaojun says meekly, his head still cowering. “Yuta is <em> really </em>scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are three of you! It’s three versus one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s <em> Yuta </em>.” Hendery retorts, as if that in itself would answer Ten's complaints. In a way, Ten could understand. Yuta didn’t hold the title of the galaxy’s best bounty hunter for no reason. But Ten also has seen Yuta cry after barely tapping Haechan once in a practice fight, and since then, Ten doesn’t believe the whole fierce bounty bullshit that half of the galaxy believed Yuta was. “And he had that kid with him, you know, the one who smiles way too much it’s uncanny and I always feel like he has something up his sleeve?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Shotaro? He’s actually really nice,” Xiaojun pipes in, brightening up. Ten wonders if he can get away with smacking him without Kun sending him that usual disappointed look (they shouldn’t play favorites, but everyone knows that Kun’s is Xiaojun.) Hendery beats him to it however, elbowing Xiaojun off of his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“But Yuta is scary as fuck.” Xiaojun adds from the floor, glaring at Hendery with contempt. “I mean, the two of them were trying to steal our job, you should be glad we actually got out of there with this!” Yangyang held up the package in his hand at Xiaojun’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Be glad you didn’t lose this job to them, or else I would have forced Kun to turn this damn ship around and make you get that package back from Yuta,” Ten mutters, snatching the box from Yangyang’s grasp and checking its contents. He could practically see the little Kun devil on his shoulder gloating at how all the contents were there, a sign of a job well done by the three. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s here,” he finally grumbles out, glaring at Yangyang to wipe that smug look off his face. Hendery woops in celebration, while Winwin lets out a soft smile and sends confirmation to their employer of the job’s success. </p><p> </p><p>“See Ten,” Kun leans over to whisper amidst everyone else’s calls of celebrations, “Told you we should just trust them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I saw how fast you got this plane moving the moment Xiaojun called us over walkie,” Ten hisses back. Kun merely laughs at that, pressing a small kiss into Ten’s cheek in concession before joining the loud chatter behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Next stop: Vardos!” he calls out to the cheers of the others. Ten couldn’t help but smile as well. This particular job was worth a lot, and the others had already promised all the reward would go straight to Kun and Ten’s wedding fund - despite the two’s protests against doing so. Still, it was heartwarming to think about, how close they’ve gotten in the last six months together, to the point that even Yangyang - the latest addition to their motley crew, was more than willing to give his share to whatever wedding plans Ten and Kun had. </p><p> </p><p>Ten wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t have reservations at first about starting a space bandit crew with Kun. Technically speaking, he’d only know Kun well for the duration of one job, which - in Doyoung’s eyes at least - had ended in failure. Even if their night at Taeil’s bar had ended in a resolute agreement to start the VISION together, that didn’t discount the fact that it was only their second meeting. </p><p> </p><p>But Ten has always been one for adventure, looking into the unknown to see what it had to offer. And really, maybe that’s what really united the VISION ship so well. To a group of planet hoppers interested in exploring every nook and cranny for all the hidden treasures it had to offer, the universe was merely their playground, the VISION ship the vehicle that brought them to the many wonders the galaxy had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>Kun plugs in the coordinates for Vardos, sending Ten a small smile before hitting the enter button. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyperdrive, initiated.” The robotic voice of the VISION calls out, and Ten braces himself in his seat. He watches in awe as planets and stars pass by him at lightning speed, taking him to their next adventure. Because that’s what Ten really loved about VISION, loved about their crew of seven, loved about Kun. </p><p> </p><p>There’s never a dull moment aboard the VISION, and Ten wouldn’t trade it for anything in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was this fic brought to you entirely by the comment about how WAYV members seem scared of Yuta? Yes. Yes it was. </p><p>Don’t think too much into the planets and alien types mentioned - I literally don’t know anything about star wars and just chose random pages off of wookiepedia for this l o l</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>